This invention relates to a conical bearing cage in a tapered bearing assembly. Such tapered bearing assemblies typically include a conical bearing cage with a plurality of circumferentially spaced pockets for receiving the roller bearing elements and with a race disposed within the bearing cage and in rolling engagement with the roller bearing elements. The cage maintains the proper spacing between adjacent rollers and maintains the rollers in pockets for rolling engagement with the inner race.
Race members have been made of various different materials and of various different configurations. Of course, development work continues to improve bearing cages in manufacturing efficiency and cost, performance, strength, weight reduction and in other characteristics.